


Chained to the Wall

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Eridan just needs a little discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained to the Wall

Eridan shifted his head to the right and winced.  A cold liquid oozed down his forehead, past his left eye, and slowly seeped into the corner of his mouth.  He flicked his tongue out over parched lips and spat as the salty tang of his own purple blood assaulted his mouth.  He tried to shift again, this time with a little more success.  His arms hung at his sides, not fully by choice, but due to the cuffs that chained his hands so they could only move a foot or two off the floor.  Those cuffs weren’t the problem.  The two tiny metal cuffs around the base of his horns, however, dug in painfully at the base.  He would have relieved this pressure save for a chain leading from them to the wall behind him, forcing him to stay sitting up, conveniently out of reach of his hands.  For extra measure his feet where shackled together as well.  In fact all of Eridan’s present wounds were self-inflicted from his attempts to escape.  If he had just listened to Sollux and behaved he wouldn’t be in the pain he was in.  But then again why would you listen to someone who had you chained up like this?  It was all part of the game anyways.  What fun was it if he didn’t at least try to escape?  But apparently Sollux learned faster than Eridan had anticipated.

The troll looked hopelessly around the room.  It was wooden, some half rotting planks letting in a salty sea breeze.  This was the basement of his own shipwrecked home, the brig as it were.  Had he thought ahead he would have hidden something in a floorboard or in one of the more rotten pieces of wood.  Sollux, however, had a bad tendency of going over every inch of the playing space with a fine toothed comb after Eridan had hidden a lock pick there once before.  And with Crab-dad keeping Seahorse-dad busy, there was no way his lusus could help him.  Sollux really had thought of everything this time, even relieving the purple blood of every scrap of clothing.  Eridan slouched again only to yelp and pull his head upwards as the metal dug into his horns once more.  There was the sudden sound of approaching footsteps before the door bolt was slid aside and the wood creaked open.

A sinister smirk danced across Sollux’s lips as he assessed that Eridan was where he had left him.  His eyes sparked, though his red one shined a little brighter, and red energy crackled and flicked off his skin.  The taller troll ran a finger idly down his bare chest, hooking his thumb into his waistband and popping his hip to the side as he looked Eridan over.  Methodically slow, Sollux took deliberate steps towards his captive, his bare feet spreading across and gripping the wood floor like the paws of a predator that had cornered its prey.  Stopping just a breath away from Eridan, Sollux finally spoke.

“Look at me,” His voice was silk, calm, in control.

Eridan raised his head, careful to keep from jostling the chains, and looked defiantly at the troll above him.  Sollux’s lips turned into a careful frown as he ran a finger up the side of Eridan’s cheek, gathering some of the blood and rubbing it between his fingers.

“Couldn’t hold thtill could you?”

“Fuck you,” Eridan spat.

Sollux chuckled and set a hand between Eridan’s horns, sending a small current of red energy vibrating into the bases.  Eridan’s eyes rolled back into his head and he leaned forward, resting his head against Sollux’s flat, hard abdomen, his jaw rubbing against the denim of his jeans.

“Beg,” Sollux commanded.

Eridan whined, a sound of pleasure and pain mixing.  It was so humiliating to be under the thumb of this low blood.  He thought about being stubborn till he felt the vibrations lessen and Sollux’s hand start to pull away.

“Ok, ok,” Eridan whimpered, “Please.  Cod wwhats a guy gotta do?”

“Lithten to orderth,” Sollux’s voice was soft but firm, “Had you done that earlier, you wouldn’t be here now.”

Eridan wanted to argue but he knew it was true.  Sollux could be a very relenting master if Eridan played ball.  The problem was, Eridan didn’t like to make things easy.  He was in this predicament because he wouldn’t obey.  He could have been out of the chains hours ago, but then where would the fun be?  But now he was tired and he hurt and he was ready for the game to move on to its real purpose.

“Please, Sol,” Eridan pressed his head into Sollux’s skin.

Sollux sent another wave of psychic energy buzzing into Eridan’s horns making the troll squirm with delight, “Good boy.”

The locks on the hand and feet restraints burst with a hiss of red energy.  Eridan brought his hands up to grip at Sollux’s hips as the yellow blood sent even more vibrations through his skull, this time tingling all the way down to his neck, relieving the muscles that had tightened there.  Eridan idly began to kiss the hard skin of Sollux’s stomach, his fingers ghosting up to the faint scars where at one time his third pair of limbs had been where they were still grubs.  All trolls lost these when they pupated, but the scars always remained and could be particularly sensitive.  A warm sigh left Sollux’s lips as he ran his nails gently over the tender skin.  Eridan began to nuzzle into Sollux’s black jeans and the bulge that was forming there until the taller troll stopped him.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Sollux chuckled as he hooked a finger under Eridan’s chin, pulling his face up, “No candy for you yet.  Up.”

Eridan shakily rose to his feet as Sollux took the chain from the wall that held Eridan’s horn cuffs and used it like a leash.  Eridan followed closely as Sollux took him out of the room, not wanting the chain to pull on his already sore and bleeding horns.  They went down a short hall till Sollux turned into another room, this one with a mattress and a pair of manacles hanging from one wall.  As Sollux stood in the doorway surveying the room, Eridan leaned his head against the other troll’s tight shoulders and kissed the nape of his neck.

“Come on, Sol,” Eridan crooned, “get these things off-a me.”

“Fine,” Sollux turned to him with a wicked smile, “But firtht, to the wall.  Handth up.”

“Sol,” Eridan whined.

“We can go back to the other room,” Sollux began and Eridan stood up straight and swallowed noisily, “That’th what I thought.  Wall. Now.”

Eridan obeyed and positioned himself under the shackles, lifting his hands as a spark of red energy latched them closed.  Sollux let lose an arch of crackling light and shattered the hinge of the horn restrains which went tumbling to the ground.  Eridan let out a relived sigh, reflexively grabbing the chains of the shackles as he let his neck slouch forward.

“Good boy,” Sollux moved to stand in front of him and placed a hand on top of Eridan’s head again, once more sending vibrating sparks deep into the base of his horns, releasing much needed endorphins. 

As Sollux removed his hand, he kept up the psionic sparks causing Eridan to pant slightly as he looked up, his eyes full of lust.  The yellow blooded troll cocked his head to the side and smiled, sliding out his bifurcated tongue and moving each end independently causing Eridan to moan in anticipation.  When he first saw this, it had disturbed him deeply, especially when Sollux revealed he had done it himself.  But after he learned what the other troll could do with it, it didn’t bother him in the least.

Sollux closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Eridan’s chapped ones.  The Sea Troll melted into the kiss and nipped lightly at Sollux’s lips.  The psionic pressure on his horns increased and Eridan suddenly threw his head back with a gasp.  The taller troll took this opportunity and began to lick and kiss at the gills on Eridan’s throat.  Squirming, Eridan moaned hungrily and thrust his hips as his engorged erection rubbed against a hard bulge in Sollux’s jeans.  Sollux chuckled darkly and pushed Eridan’s hips away firmly.

“Not yet,” His voice was still so cool and controlled and it drove Eridan crazy.

Sollux kissed little sparks of red into the gills and fins on Eridan’s head and neck, adding to the stimulation he was already providing to his horns.  Eridan’s breath caught and his moans became lower and longer, separated by quick bursts of panting.  Sollux moved to the Sea Troll’s chest and stomach, kissing his way down to Eridan’s second set of gills and the pair of faded grey scars.  Here he again left little twinges of red energy as he increased the intensity of that he had left on the other parts of his captive.  Eridan whimpered and strained against his restraints as Sollux sunk to his knees, his hot breath ghosting over Eridan’s rock hard erection, pulsating and dripping purple precum from the stimulation to other parts of his body.  Sollux looked up expectantly, a smug grin on his lips.

“Oh Sol, come on,” Eridan twisted his hands as the vibrations on his horns increased, “Oh ok ok, please please please.  For the love of the mother grub please!”

“Good boy,” Sollux smirked as he tightened his grip on Eridan’s hips, holding him still as he flicked the independent ends of his forked tongue across and around the tip of the dripping member in front of him.

Oh-h-h-h,” Eridan’s knees shook under him, suddenly weak as sparks of pleasure shot through his nervous system.

Sollux ran his tongue up and down the length of Eridan’s shaft as he sent more and more sparks of red energy deep into his lover’s groin.  Careful of his teeth, Sollux finally engulfed Eridan, the pulsing heat in his mouth accompanied by cries and the jingling of the chains that held Eridan captive.

“Sol,” He began to whine, “Sol, please…so…close…”

Eridan panted and his breath hitched even more as he heard the metal pail sliding across the floor.  Sollux stood, keeping his hand wrapped tightly around Eridan’s pulsating member as he intensified his psionic grip on the purple blood’s nerves. 

“Sol,” Tears streamed down Eridan’s cheeks and his knees shook violently, “P-please?”

“Go ahead,” the voice was so warm, so in control, and so full of want.

Sollux pumped Eridan once.  Twice.  And on the third time the troll let out a cry as purple liquid hit the metallic pail with a ringing that only intensified the electricity flowing through him.  With one last spasm, Eridan’s legs couldn’t hold anymore and his knees buckled.  He was expecting the painful jerk of the chains but instead was caught in a soft, blue light.

Eridan collapsed forward onto Sollux as the other troll released the bonds holding him to the wall.  Careful to not bump into and spill the half full bucket, Sollux maneuvered them to the mattress and, with the aid of his psionics, laid them both out flat.  A soft blue energy now replaced the intense red and smoothed over every cut and sore muscle, relaxing Eridan as he snuggled into the troll under him.

“You ok?” Sollux’s voice was tender as it hummed through his chest, making Eridan’s fins flare reflexively.

“Yeah,” Eridan let out a relived sigh, “Better actually.”

“You should have called the thafe word,” Sollux stroked a hand carefully through Eridan’s hair, picking out flecks of dried blood, “Your hornth are gonna be thore for weekth.”

“That’s fine,” Eridan closed his eyes and kissed Sollux’s chest lightly, “there’s more to bein’ matesprits than pailin’ each other all the time.”

“God I don’t even want to know how rough Gamthee mutht be with you,” Sollux chuckled.

“That’s wwhy wwe havve only pailed twwice,” Eridan grumbled and buried his face into Sollux’s chest, “He’s defiantly a good kismesis, but damn.”

“Heh,” Sollux chuckled and ran a hand up to Eridan’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly, “Well I hate to thpoil the cuddleth, but that bucket ith only half full.”

Eridan smirked and propped himself up onto his elbow, pressing his lips into Sollux’s, the yellow blood looping an arm around his lover’s shoulders.  Eridan ran a hand down to the waist of Sollux’s jeans and carefully slid his hand underneath, making the yellow blood moan into his mouth and buck his hips up involuntarily.  Eridan ran his other hand up to play with the space between Sollux’s double horns as he snaked his leg around his lover’s to help provide some friction along with the pumping of his hand. 

“Wait,” Sollux panted and pulled away, “I gotta get thethe off, too hard.”

Eridan removed his hand and smiled with anticipation as his lover undid his pants and let his cock bounce free of it prison, yellow liquid dripping from the tip as it pulsated.  Eridan wrapped his hand around it as he slid himself down, feathering kisses on his way down.  Sollux moaned and squirmed and a soft blue energy crackled across his skin, sometimes leaping up to Eridan’s horns to sparkle there and make the purple blood moan into Sollux’s skin.

Eridan wasted no time in engulfing Sollux’s erection entirely, using his hands to finish removing his lovers pants as his tongue swirled around the pulsating cock in his mouth.  Sollux bit his knuckle and panted as he hooked his legs under Eridan’s arms and onto his back.  Eridan pumped furiously, savoring the little bits of yellow liquid that spilled onto his tongue like sour candy drops.  Eridan carefully ran a finger from the base of Sollux’s bulge to his nook and pressed at the entrance.

“Oh God yeth,” Sollux thrashed his head to the side.

Eridan carefully pushed his finger into his lover and was rewarded with a long, low moan of his named.  His other hand joined his mouth, twisting around Sollux’s shaft with each bob of his head as he took Sollux completely out of his mouth only to bury him deep in his throat again and again.  It wasn’t too long before Sollux was whining.

“Eridan,” Sollux’s voice was suddenly urgent, “P-pail.  Now!”

Eridan pulled off of Sollux who whipped into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, blue psionics dragging the pail between his legs.  Eridan got behind his lover and pumped his shaft while nibbling on his neck and with a cry, Sollux emptied himself into the pail with a dull splash, his yellow genetics mixing with Eridan’s purple.  

Eridan carefully placed a lid on the bucket and moved it to a corner of the room to join a few others that were piled there before rejoining Sollux who was stretched back out on the bed.  Sollux wrapped an arm around Eridan and used his powers to draw a blanket up around them.  Eridan snuggled into his matesprit and let out a sigh, a smile curled upon his lips.  When Sollux let out a soft chuckled, Eridan turned to look at him.

“Wwhat?”

“Nothing,” Sollux was looking at the manacles on the wall, “Jutht remembering an old thaying I heard perverted lately.  Thtickth and thtoneth may break my boneth but whipth and chainth ekthite me.”

“Wwhips, eh?” Eridan’s fins flared as he got a mischievous look on his face, “I think I have an idea for next time.”

“Oh God,” Sollux chuckled, “What have I done?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little exploration into some bondage/kink. I think it came out ok, and who knows, maybe if I get a good enough response I'll add to this and it won't be a one shot! ;)


End file.
